


Study Breaks

by Chereche



Series: Moments in Dalton [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of studying, Kurt goes to find Blaine, only to be greeted by quite a pleasant sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So I only just realised upon re-reading that I didn't make this story 1st person POV as I usually do. I may go back at one point and rectify this, but hopefully the change isn't too jarring.

Kurt stretched his arms above his head with a contented sigh, luxuriating as the tension bled off his frame after being stationary for so many hours. He had made a good dent in what he had needed to study, and, looking toward the clock, he saw that he had a little over an hour to spare or so before he should head to bed. It had admittedly irritated him at first when he realised that Dalton's policies meant that in the two weeks before examinations began students were mandated to remain on campus, but now, he was oddly grateful for it. Yes he did miss the weekends with his family, but, the rule actually forced him to study. 

Dalton was indeed quite focussed on their students' education. During the hours of eight to twelve everyone had to report to their homerooms to study. Their class teacher sat at the front supervising. It was not as rigid as an actual class; you could walk with your own music, books etc for moments of break, and even work in groups, but you had to work. After lunch there was a rotational schedule for studying in the school's two libraries that most people, to Kurt’s surprise, actually utilised. Plus, the library had extended opening hours that meant that everyone's needs were accommodated. The same went for during the school weeks. The teachers no longer assigned homework or research assignments, but instead solely gave out revisionary materials and class time was spent on actual revision and sample exam questions. 

It did explain, Kurt finally realised, why the school's term was longer than public schools, but it also accounted for why grades here tended to be higher and the students moved on to higher education in highly reputable schools more often than not. The school really was a preparatory one, and Kurt, despite his late start and floundering at times, had absolutely no doubt that he would perform well on the exams if he kept this schedule up. It was mindboggling, and perhaps more importantly, might indeed clench him a scholarship for the next academic year, something he really wanted because it would ease the financial burden he was placing on his family considerably. 

Dropping his arms, Kurt returned his attention to his text book. He supposed he could start on a next set of practise exercises for Physics, but honestly, he didn't really want to. He'd honestly done more studying in the past few days than he had ever before and her was starting to feel a bit saturated. "Better take a break then," he murmured to himself as he rose. 

He chuckled softly as he ambled out of his dorm room without even thinking about tossing a robe over his pyjamas. Nearly two semesters living at Dalton really had changed some of his habits he thought. If anyone had ever told him that he'd let people see him walking around in pjs and fingered combed hair a year ago, he would have openly laughed in their face. He was surprised as a yawn escaped him as he climbed the stairs to the junior dorms. Boy he was not looking forward to being a senior, he thought, thinking of all the stairs he would have to climb them. But then again, he supposed, it would explain why the seniors had their own kitchen area and a rec room up there, so in a way it balanced out for them. Wes was coming down the hall way as he got to the top, and Kurt smiled as, upon reaching him, the Asian reached out to tussle his hair roughly. 

"Checking on Blaine?" he rightly guessed.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, with a hint of shyness at Wes' gesture. He had a not quite friendship with the Warbler. It was a bit weird he supposed, but he saw him more like a sort of big brother figure than anything else. Wes was always checking up on him, offering his assistance whenever possible and always seemed to look at him with a sort of fond amusement, as if he had started taking care of him because of his relationship with Blaine but had somewhere along the line grown fond of him himself. 

"He's in his room," Wes told him, "David's claimed my bed so I don't think there's anyone with him right now."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

Wes patted his shoulder once before gently pushing him forward. "Study hard, okay? I won't take no for an answer next year."

Kurt turned back to him, a bit of a mischievous smile sneaking onto his face. "You really think you can handle Jeff and I together in one room?" he teased before laughing as Wes fake shuddered in horror before walking into his room. Kurt was still snickering as he came up to Blaine's door. He and Jeff's friendship had only gotten stronger with time, and though, it at times got them into trouble (and Kurt actually was occasionally the instigator now) he wouldn't change it for the world. He had never quite met anyone like Jeff until now, and he really liked him for that, and hoped that, unlike his other friendships, that he would have Jeff with him for the long haul.

He knocked on Blaine's door, but was mildly surprised when he heard no answer. Undeterred, because truly he had only knocked to give Blaine a bit of warning before he came in, Kurt opened the door, only to wish seconds later that he had brought his phone with him so that he could have captured this definitely precious moment. Blaine was asleep at his desk upon which were several opened textbooks and a notebook. But that wasn't the killer for Kurt. Blaine actually was sleeping sitting up, unlike Kurt who inevitably slumped over his desk. He even had a pen still gripped loosely in his hand, and his head was bent till his chin nearly touched his chest. For some reason the longer Kurt stared at his boyfriend, the more deeper in love he found himself falling for him. Blaine looked so peaceful and vulnerable like that, a part of him Kurt wasn't certain he had seen until now, and he loved him even more for it.

Briefly Kurt considered just scribbling a note on the small whiteboard Blaine and David had on their wall, nothing more than a heart and his signature really before leaving but then, he acknowledged, if Blaine really had been asleep for a while, in that position, he was bound to wake with a painful crick in his neck, and the last thing Kurt really wanted was for him to be in unnecessary pain. 

With that in mind, Kurt gently closed the bedroom door before approaching him, certain that he really had been sleeping a while if he did not hear him crossing the room. Kurt gracefully squatted down beside him, bringing them closer to eye level before reaching out to stroke his hand, hoping to gently awakened him. Blaine didn't react though, not even when Kurt gently shook his leg, and perhaps due to Jeff's influence, Kurt decided to take a more hilarious approach to waking him. And so, straightening, Kurt gently prodded at the tip of his boyfriend's nose, something that only earned him an irritated huff of breath, before, barely resisting the urge to giggle now, he stuck his pinky into Blaine's ear and wiggled. He actually giggled when Blaine pulled away, his eyes opening immediately before they glanced at him. Blaine blinked once, as if clearing his gaze before a lazy smile formed on his lips. 

"Hey," he said, and boy did Kurt enjoy how deep and scratchy his voice sounded.

Still in a rather playful mood, Kurt sing-songed softly, "Weak."

Blaine stretched his arms upwards and then outwards as he said, "Weak? I'm weak?"

Kurt's eyes drifted to his arms - Blaine was wearing shorts and a dark blue vest - before saying, voice a bit rough, "Definitely not weak."

Blaine hummed, before, with a quickness Kurt would not have expected from someone who had now woken up, reached for Kurt's hand and, in one quick jerk, tumbled him down into his lap. "Hey you," he whispered, still in that rough tone, before kissing Kurt's temple.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back, his cheeks a bit rosy as he squirmed into a bit more comfortable position. It wasn't often that he found himself on Blaine's lap like this, but the sleepy warmth he was exuded, combined with the affection in his eyes that were way too close had feelings rising within Kurt that were quickly becoming a bit overwhelming. With a soft sound, he buried his head into the space between Blaine's neck and shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his chuckles before his arms wrapped comfortably around his waist.

"Did you finish all your work?" Blaine asked.

"Enough of it," Kurt answered, twisting his head so that his cheek was now comfortably pressed against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Did you get enough done before sleeping?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered, freeing a hand to close the text book. "I was just doing some cross-referencing since I didn't want to switch to a completely new topic. Guess I was more tired than I realised."

"Maybe you should go to bed early," Kurt teased.

"Going to tuck me in," Blaine asked, meeting his gaze, only to laugh as Kurt looked away, blushing again. "You are too adorable, Kurt," he murmured kissing his cheek again.

"And you're just overwhelming," he shot back, with little heat.

"You love it."

"I do," Kurt admitted, pulling back. "Do you want to do something fun for a bit? I have a little while before I go to sleep."

Blaine looked at him for a moment. "And what exactly are you proposing Mr. Hummel?" he asked, his eyes drifting between Kurt's eyes and the lips he was nibbling on.

"Something like this," Kurt returned, as he leaned forward to press their lips together, a shiver running through him at the contact. God, he would never get tired of kissing Blaine.

Blaine deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. Kurt gasped in surprise when Blaine, in a show of his strength, gripped him steadily before rising - holding him - and moving them both to his bed, dropping Kurt down on it before joining him.

"Making out is quite fun," he murmured before diving down for a next kiss. Too lost in the sensation, Kurt couldn't bring himself to bother formulating a response.  
Boy did he love study breaks.


End file.
